victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gummenu
Gummenu is the pairing of Gumm'y (Seggum) and M'enu (Minithepeanut). Minithepeanut always calls Seggum Gummy and Seggum and Minithepeanut came up with the name Menu (although Seggum originally called her Menut.) Moments *Menu has died while stalking Gummy's profile. *Menu always calls Seggum Gummy and Seggum and Mini came up with the name Menu (although Seggum originally called her Menut.) *They have talked on the Victorious Chat several times. *Menu said "Gummy - We are getting our own pairing page." **A few messages later Gummy said "@Menu We aaaaare? xD" **Mini replied with "YES WE AAAAAAARE!" *Gummy ships Minicat1010 under the name MiniKitty eating Peanuts. She has shown appreciation for having her name featured on the page. *They have high-fived. *When Gummy said she was leaving the chat to go have lunch, Menu said "Bye Gummy I guess I'll just have to go cry now..." *Gummy announced that Menu could no longer die on her profile. *After Menu randomly disappeared for twenty minutes she returned and Gummy said "WB MENU! *hug*" **Menu hugged her back. **Gummy hugged her again and started a hug war. *Menu has killed and revived Gummy on ForeverObssesed's talk page. **When Gummy noticed that Menu wrote "or I'm gonna have to kill Gummy Just kidding No really." She asked Menu about this on chat. *When Ant was trying to figure out what to call Gummy, Menu said *coughyoushouldcallherspasticcough*, and Gummy offered help for Menu's bad cough. **Gummy said that Menu has infested her with this bad cough. (idk - I edited this at 2am.) *Despite all their fighting, they sincerely do care about each other as Menu has told Gummy "*coughyoucantellyourselfitsallliesifthatswhathelpsyousleepatnightcough*", meaning that she cares about Gummy's opinion and that Gummy should be able to sleep with an easy mind. **Gummy replied with "*coughokayidamititstayingupatnightisawesomebutimstillbetterandyoustillhavenolifecough*" meaning that she thinks Menu is awesome. *Gummy died five times while playing a game Menu created on chat called Mini's Wheel of Fortune Game. **Four times were because she guessed the wrong answer, and once was because Fork did. **She is still recovering from her death, and will live again twenty minutes after this is written. *Gummy died another few times while playing Menu's game on another day. **Menu was fair this time and only killed her when she made the mistake, instead of when Fork or Kitty did it. **Although the puzzle was GUMMY WILL PROBABLY DIE WHILE TRYING TO SOLVE THIS *They had this conversation after Luna said I love you too Gummy, but then changed it to Mini because she misread it. **'Menu:'*coughhahagummyyouhearthatshelovesmeandnotyoucough* **'Gummy:'*coughlunalovesmetooyourenotworthlovingthoughiloveyoucough* **'Menu:'*coughthatwasreallymeangummyandnowimgonnasinkintoamajordepressionbecause iloveyoutooandthatwasreallymeancough* **'Gummy:'*coughawididntmeantobemeanmenubutistillloveyoucough* **'Menu:' *coughitsokaygummyiforgiveyouforyourmeanattitudebecauseicanunderstandthatme killingyouwouldgetannoyingiloveyougummycough* **'Gummy:'*coughawwwellitskindafunbeingundedededeadanywaycough* *They have both seen pictures of each other. *Menu made Gummy an chat mod on The Recess Wiki. She was also the first one Menu promoted. *Gummy's avatar was of an elephant squirting out peanut butter. It's obvious she put it there because it reminded her of Minithe'peanut' (Menu) *Gummy called Menu a professional spammer when they were talking about the lack of activity on The Roar Family. Gummy also encouraged her to spam, saying "GO GO GO" *Menu asked Gummy what happened to all the Australian milk she stole, because she was having difficulty making milkshakes, and Gummy didn't want to answer because she drank it all. *Gummy noticed Menu's red comments and called them special. *Gummy was mad at Menu for stealing her favourite colour blue for her comments on The Roar Family Wiki, so Menu changed her comments to red as a Birthmas present. *Whilst Gummy and Fork were arguing, or just confused, Menu said G'night and Gummy replied saying "Niiiiight Menu love chuu." *Menu wrote the first message on her message wall because "Gummy dais to do it before Gummy did it instead." **Gummy made up the joke of That's What She Dais *Gummy stalks Menu so much, she even found Menu's real life friend on the wiki and stalked her. *Gummy was annoyed that Gumant didn't have a MLP picture like the rest of her ships, so Menu found one for her. Trivia *Menu has visited Gummy's profile several times but only died once. *They both love singing random songs that are in their head when they're home alone. *They NEVER act sarcastic. *That was sarcasm. *They love chocolate. Like, beyond normal levels. *They both love Bryan Adams' voice. *They have both seen and loved the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron. *They both love playing video games. (Including GTA:SA and Sims 2) *One of Gummy's names is Spoon and Menu's occupation is Spoon. It's probably because Menu enjoys stalking Gummy. *They are both part of the tri-pairing Gumminitty1010. *They both have pet dogs. *They both have blue eyes. Fan Representation '''Drink: '''Australian Milk - because Gummy stole all of Menu's milk and bought all of the stuff from the nearby supermarkets. Gallery Gummenuliink.jpg|link=http://the-roar-family.wikia.com/The_Roar_Family_Wiki Night.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Seggum Category:Minithepeanut Category:Friendship Moments